1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display and a method of driving the same. More particularly, embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display capable of reducing net power and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various flat panel displays (FPD) capable of reducing weight and volume have been developed. Weight and volume are disadvantages of cathode ray tubes (CRT). The FPDs include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an organic light emitting display.
Among the FPDs, the organic light emitting display displays an image using organic light emitting diodes (OLED) that generate light by re-combination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display has high response speed and is driven with low net power. The organic light emitting display supplies currents corresponding to data signals to organic light emitting diodes (OLED) using transistors formed in pixels so that light is generated by the OLEDs.